


Lost and Found

by Princess24



Series: Merlin One Shots [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Homelessness, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: What do you do when nothing seems to go right. When even your best friend turns against you. Casting you to the side. Well Merlins about to find out.(I DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR THE CHARCTERS.)
Series: Merlin One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095560
Kudos: 5





	Lost and Found

"Arthur, I'm heading out!" I called slipping on my jacket, and tying my tennis shoes. Tapping the toes of my shoes on the ground I paused frowning as the house remained quiet. 

"Arthur?" I called again, waiting for an annoyed huff, or simply a thrown beer bottle to make an appearance. When none came I sighed rolling my eyes. Running my fingers through my messy black hair. I walked over to the still closed bedroom door, and opening it, peeked my head inside. I groaned as the loud earth shattering snores of my friend reached my ears.

"Arthur your going to be late for work. Get up already you lazy daisy." Nothing. Not even a groan. Huffing in exasperation I waltzed over to the deep red curtains and yanked them open. Sending a bright ocean of sunlight right into the sleeping face of my prat of a friend. Groaning in annoyance Arthur quickly covered his head with a pillow. As if to block out the burning light beaming down on him.

"Merlin. Close those dratted curtains." His muffled voice shouted beneath the fabric of the pillows.

"No way. I ain't facing another one of your dads anger raths for you being late again. Seriously its like that man thinks I'm your servant or something." I huffed grabbing the blankets and throwing them off him.

"Merlin!?" He whined groping around for his lost warmth. Coming up empty he sighed and finally got up. Though not before chucking his wireless alarm clock at me. Which I dodged, used to his tantrums by now. Causing it to smash against the wall.

"Arthur thats the third alarm clock this week. I know your rich but seriously." I sighed shaking my head at the broken pieces lying scattered on the floor now.

"Anyway work starts in 30 minutes. If you don't hurry you are going to be late. Now I have to go my boss is not a patient man. If I am late one more time because I had to haul your lazy butt out of bed I may just lose my job. So hurry up and go." I stated leaving him to his grumbling. I paused halfway through the door remembering something.

"Oh and my $300 rent money is on the table. See you latter prat." With that I rushed from the house ignoring his quiet grumblings of idiot. It had been a year since Arthur and I had finally moved out of our parents house to finally taste a bit of independence. Arthurs dad had argued against it claiming he would just be wasting money and should stay there under his roof. Honestly I think Uther just didn't want to lose his control over his son. Though he need not have worried since Arthur is still employed at his company. So he still controls Arthurs life some what. I think thats why he eventually relented and sent Arthur off with his own credit card of 2 million dollars. Seriously who gives their newly adult child that much money? As for me I felt it was time to stop imposing on my sweet mother. She has already done so much for me. So I decided to find a place of my own. She sent me off with a packed lunch and about $500. Which she wouldn't allow me to refuse.

It was surprisingly Arthur's Idea to get a place together. Though it took me forever to talk him down from buying a manision outright. After much arguments and name calling. We finally settled on a 3 bedroom house with a swimming pool in the back. The prat insisted we find a place with a pool. It took me even longer to convince him to let me pay him $300 each month as rent money. Seeing as the house was technically under his name and all. I didn't want to be a freeloader after all. Getting in my old blue sedan, and buckling up. I inserted my key and was just about to drive to work when my phone suddenly went off. Pulling it out of my pocket and turning it on. I smile as I see my moms name pop up.

"Hey mom, I'm just on my way to work. Whats up."

"Merlin Emrys. This is Freya an EMT at the Camelot hospital. I'm sorry but your mom was in a terrible accident. I suggest you come as soon as possible. It doesn't look good." I felt my heart shatter my phone slipping from my grasp as tears blocked my vision. Turning the key fully in the ignition I quickly headed toward the hospital as I retrieved my phone hanging up on the emt. I know it was rude to just hang up on het but I couldn’t bear to hear another word at the moment. Calling my boss as I pulled into the hospital parking lot I hurriedly made my way inside as his gruff voice anwsered the phone.

"Yes what is it?" He snapped impatiently over the phone.

"Hey boss I won't be able to make it to work today. My mom is in the hospital." I gasped through my sobs as I stumbled through the front doors.

"Sounds like an escuse to me. Listen here kid. If you aren't through my front doors in 5 minutes ready to work than you are fired." I paused at that anger momentarily replacing my misery.

"I guess I'm fired than." I snapped ending the call. I knew I would later regret handling it that way, but right now all I could think about was my mom lying somewhere hirt in this building. Rushing to the reception desk I immediately began demanding anwsers. It was only when a doctor in a white lab coat appeared to show me the way did I cease my shouting.

"Mr. Emrys I am doctor Giaus. I am the one over seeing your moms care." He introduced motioning me through the emergency room doors.

"How is she." I asked, my worry written plainly over my face. Dr. Giaus gave me a look that shattered my hope to pieces.

"We did all we could but....." He hesitated at this. Swallowing and looking straight ahead as he finished his sentence.

"There is nothing more we can do. She has minutes left. I'm sorry." He sighed sadly at my defeated look before ushering me into a room. Retreating back through the door Giaus left me alone to say my goodbyes. I swallowed forcing a smile on my face as I slowly approached the bed where my mom lay gasping for breath. His glazed puffy eyes rolling in her head till they finally landed on me. Seeing me there she smiled attempting to lift her arms to reach for me. To no avail. Sitting down in the chair beside the bed I firmly grasped her hand in mine as I attempted in vain to stop the tears wanting to fall from my eyes.

"Hey mom." I whispered softly caressing her hand with my thumb. My watery eyes never leaving hers.

"My precious boy. How you have grown." Her hoarse voice rasped as she smiled lovingly up at me.

"I..am so p...proud..... of y...o....u." She whispered each word taking longer and longer for her to say as her eyes slowly fluttered shut. A soft smiled still plastered on her face even as the monitor she was attacjed to. Sent out a loud alarm indicating her heart had stopped. Doctors and nurses flooded into the room pushing my desvestated form out of the way as they worked to revive my mom. I watched in silence. To stunned to make a sound. After 10 minutes of trying they stopped. Giaus looking to the clock sighed and straightened removing his mask.

"Time of death 9:05 a.m." It was only as my worst fears were confirmed that my voice was finally unbound and I began to wail. Rushing from the room, down the hall, and out the front doors. Collasping in the hospital parking lot I sobbed curling into a ball right beside my car. She was dead.

That night trudging my way home, my thoughts a million miles away, I was just pulling out my key where suddenly a furious Arthur appeared in my vision. Pushing me to the ground he started screaming at me calling me a traitor. I stared up at him too emotionally exhausted to piece anything together. Finally after a moment I finally understood. Apparently Sophia Arthurs girlfriend had claimed I had tried to kiss her. Arthur being a prat had believed her even though he knows I would never do that. I knew Sophia hated me ever since Arthur had refused to move in with her. He wanted to wait until after marriage before moving in or having sex together. So when he instead decided to share a place of his own with me, his best friend she was furious. Believing me a threat. I just never thought she would go this far to get rid of me.

"Arthur I..." I weakly started only for his fist in my face to silence me.

"Just shut up. I don't want to hear any of your escuses. Just leave and don't come back. I don't want a pervert like you sharing my home. Heres your stuff. Get out of here before I call the cops!" He yelled flinging my packed suitcase at me and marching into the house. Tears pooling in my rapidly swelling black eye I stiffly got to my feet grabbing my suitcase and heading for the car. Normally I would have fought back against his accusations but right now I have no energy to do anything, and apparently no where to go ethier. I could call up my other friends but no doubt Sophia's lies have reached their ears too. So they are out, and I have no family left ethier as my dad was killed by a mugger when I was 18. So I'm on my own. I also need to find a way to pay for moms funeral too. Looks like I'm selling my car, and dipping into the rest of my savings to pay for it. What a horrid day.

* * *

4 Weeks Later

* * *

It had been 4 weeks since mom had died, I had lost my job, and became homeless and so far things have only got worse. The funeral cost more than I realized so I ended up using the rest of my money paying off her final hospital bills, and getting her a proper funeral. I also ended up selling my car and phone to. In the 4 weeks since I've been homeless my suitcase had been stolen, no one would hire me because I didn’t have a address or phone number to put on my resume. I also had run out of what little money I had left about 4 days ago. So now I was homeless and pennyless. I ended up finding shelter under an old bridge,with some other homeless people, for shelter. Huddling deeper into my muddy jacket I sighed sadly as my stomachs unhappy protest rent the air.

How I wish there was a homeless shelter here, but apparently when the city wanted to build one the people had protested against it. Saying it would dirtys up the city and bring more crime. After all homeless people are just lazy drunks unwilling to work right? Wrong. A stereo type if ever I heard one. But there really wasn't anything I could do about that so whatever.

"Hush you. You know I can’t afford food right now." I grumbled as my stomach once more protested its lack of food. I am just grateful I can still access water from the water fountains. Otherwise I would probably be dead right now. I wonder if Arthur ever realized Sophia was lying to him. I wonder if he searched for me. Probably not. He probably wouldn't even care if I died. I knew that last thought was untrue. Arthur would care if I died, but in my food deprived mind coherent thought wasn't a thing. Also doesn't help that I haven’t been sleeping as I have very little security here sleeping under a bridge. Oh how I miss my warm bed and food only a room away in the fridge. Closing my eyes I smiled through my tears as I imagined that these past 4 weeks never happened and I was still safe and warm in my bed eating all the buffalo chicken I can get my hands on. Sighing I allowed one my tear to grace my skin before falling into a fitful sleep.

I gasped jerking awake as I felt a hand slightly brush against my forehead. Blinking open my eyes I frowned in confusion as I found my self in a hospital room, hooked up to an IV. Standing by my bed smiling at me was Giaus. The doctor who treated my mom.

"Glad to see you finally awake. Gave us quite a scare. Some people found you passed out under a bridge as cold as ice. They brought you to the hospital. You are very fortunate young man. A few more days and you would have died of starvation. Thankfully we got to you in time. I ..."

"Wished you hadn't got to me in time. Wish you had let me die." I sighed turning sadly away from him not hearing the door open as I finished my sentence. Though I did hear the pained voice breaking through my slump.

"How can you say that." I gasped turning my head to stare wide eyed at a distressed Arthur. Giaus looking between us sighed and quickly left the room to give us some privacy. Unsure what to say I jut gaped at him. Looking very much like a fish out of water. Arthur crossing over to stand by the bed stared down at me. A pained expression on his face.

"How can you wish you were dead when you have so much to live for." He cried waving his hands fretfully in the air. I glared at him at that.

"Oh and what exactly do I have to live for? Hmm Arthur. My mom is dead. I have no living relatives left. I am homeless because my best friend threw me out without even asking me my side of the story. I lost my job for prefering to spend my moms final moments with her rather than at work. I had to sell my car and phone to pay for my moms funeral and medical expenses. I couldn't get a job because I had no home or phone, and I was working on starving to death until I was brought here. So again Arthur Pendragon what is there left for me to live for." I snapped turning away from him as tears leaked from my eyes. It was quiet for a moment until finally Arthur once more broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. "

"What?" I asked generally confused turning once more to face him. Arthur never appologizes.

"I said I'm sorry. I should have talked to you before throwing you out. I was just so mad... but thats not an escuse. Gwain was the one to show me the truth. It was the next day that he came storming in shouting at me. Apparently he had over heard Sophia gloating about her lies while at the bar. He had over heard and recoded her saying it. I was devestated when I learned the truth. I tried to find you at your work. Thats how I learned you had been fired, and that your mom had dad. Making me feel even worse throwing you out like that. I tried all our friends houses but when I didn't find you I feared you had left the city. I was horrified at what I had done. It wasn't until we heard you were in the hospital that the others would even talk to me. It was even worse when I heard you nearly starved to death after living under a bridge for 4 weeks. I guess what I am trying to say is will you please come home. I'm sorry I threw you out. I promise I will never do that ever again." He begged tears pooling in my eyes.

I hesitsted. I hated seeing him so miserable but he really hurt me. I really needed him that day, and he let me done. Betrayed me worse than anyone ever had. Yet the thought of not having to sleep under a damp bridge anymore gave me pause.

"Please Merlin." He begged. Sighing in defeat I relented. He smiled Relieved.

"I will come back, but I am not sure if we can be friends anymore. You really hurt me Arthur I needed you, and you hurt me. I ended up on the streets and nearly starved because you believed your girlfriend of one week over your best friend of 15 years. Once I can get on my feet again I will most likely look for a new place to live. I'm sorry I can't live with someone who tosses me away so easily." Arthur smile vanished at that. Taking on a wounded puppy look instead. Nodding and accepting my anwser he sadly left the room closing the door behind me. It hurt me to see him so sad but I didn’t want this to happen again. Maybe one day I can forgive him. Maybe.

* * *

1 Year Later

* * *

It had been a year since I started living with Arthur again. In that time I got a new job at the hospital as Giaus assistant, abd bought my own place in an apartment complex. As for Arthur and I. Although we no longer live together we have once more become the best of friends. Arthur later proved his apology with his new girlfriend who also attempted to frame me. This time through Arthur did not believe her right out. He talked to me first and gathered evidence before making a decision. He broke up with her when her accusations proved false. He is now dating Gwen, one of the sweetest girls you will ever meet. After that I finally forgave him and our friendship once more grew to brother hood. Though I think his sister is still holding a grudge against him for it. That girl seemed to be more upset than me by Arthurs actions. Also doesn't help that her and I started dating shortly after I came back. All in all. Everything turned out just fine in the end.

**THE END**


End file.
